gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
2013/Jan-Dec/Announcements/Featured Announcements
http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/featured-announcements/f.10/?sequence=1 January 29 Check out Random House's new book, The Death Cure! * The third book of James Dashner's bestselling post-apocalyptic Maze Runner series is available! The Death Cure follows Thomas, a man with missing memories in search of the truth following a worldwide catastrophe. Quote: Thomas knows that WICKED can't be trusted, but they say the time for lies is over, that they've collected all they can from the Trials and now must rely on the Gladers, with full memories restored, to help them with their ultimate mission. To complete the blueprint for the cure to the Flare. What Wicked doesn't know is that something's happened that no Trial or Variable could have foreseen. Thomas has remembered far more than they think. And he knows that he can't believe a word of what WICKED says. The time for lies is over. But the truth is more dangerous than Thomas could ever imagine. Check out the book, and vote in the poll to score 200 Gaia Gold! Vote in the poll! February 25 Learn about Virtual Piggy and score a free item! * Hey, Gaians! With online shopping and giving becoming more popular each year, we've teamed up with the folks at Virtual Piggy to give you a look at their free service that makes spending and saving easy for teens. Check it out and grab a free item (and sign up and spend to receive a super-rare item)! It works like this: a parent or teen registers their free account at www.virtualpiggy.com or www.virtualpiggykids.com. Once the accounts are established, a teen can checkout on Gaia Online (or other Virtual Piggy partners) with their username and password, and that’s it! Teens can also log into virtualpiggy.com with their account to track spending, set savings goals, create a Wishlist, give to charities and much more. It’s always 100% free to use! Click "Learn More" to grab your free rare item now, or sign up with Virtual Piggy and spend at least $25 to earn a free *super-rare* item! - Learn More March 05 Check out The Runaway King for a free item! * Gaia is pleased to have teamed up with Scholastic to bring you a peek at the much-anticipated sequel to the New York Times bestseller The False Prince! Check out the synopsis of author Jennifer A. Nielsen's new novel, The Runaway King, and vote in the poll to score a free item! Quote: Just weeks after Jaron has taken the throne, an assassination attempt forces him into a deadly situation. Rumors of a coming war are winding their way between the castle walls, and Jaron feels the pressure quietly mounting within Carthya. Soon, it becomes clear that deserting the kingdom may be his only hope of saving it. But the further Jaron is forced to run from his identity, the more he wonders if it is possible to go too far. Will he ever be able to return home again? Or will he have to sacrifice his own life in order to save his kingdom? The stunning second installment of The Ascendance Trilogy takes readers on a roller-coaster ride of treason and murder, thrills and peril, as they journey with The Runaway King! Vote in the Poll April 02 Learn about Light: A Gone Novel and score free items! * Gaia is very pleased to have teamed up with the creative minds behind Light: A Gone Novel to bring you two new virtual items from the book! Check out the synopsis, then vote in the poll and meet up with one of the characters in Virtual Hollywood to grab your freebies! Have a look: Quote: It’s been over a year since all the adults disappeared. GONE. In the times since every person over the age of fourteen disappeared from the town of Perdido Beach, California, countless battles have been fought: battles against hunger and lies and plague, and epic battles of good against evil. And now, the gaiaphage has been reborn as Diana’s malicious mutant daughter, Gaia. Gaia is endlessly hungry for destruction. She yearns to conquer her Nemesis, Little Pete, and then bend the entire world to her warped will. As long-standing enemies become allies, secrets are revealed and unexpected sacrifices are made. Will their attempts to save themselves and one another matter in the end, or will the kids of Perdido Beach perish in this final power struggle? To get your new exclusive items, cast your vote in the poll and visit with a character from the book in Virtual Hollywood! Vote in the Poll! Visit Sam in Virtual Hollywood! 03 Check out this month's Virtual Piggy bonus item! * Not only is Virtual Piggy a safe and convenient way to grab Gaia Cash, it can also earn you some great items! Each month, we’ll be creating an exclusive bonus item for anyone who grabs just $5 or more in Gaia Cash with Virtual Piggy. For the next few months, we’re offering the stylish Banded Cap: - For your shot at this snazzy bonus, just check out the Virtual Piggy info page, and stay tuned for more cool bonus items in months to come! Learn About Virtual Piggy 02 Light: A Gone Novel - Join us for a chat with the author! * Gaia's bringing you some exclusive items based on Michael Grant's Light: A Gone Novel, but that's not all: we're also hosting a live chat with the author on April 11th at 3PM PDT! Whether you're an aspiring writer, a Gone series superfan or just a cat wandering over someone's keyboard, you're sure to have some burning questions for Michael Grant. We've set up a thread where you can post your initial questions for Michael Grant; he'll pick ten of the best and start out with a mini-interview, followed by a live chat that you can jump right into. Post Your Questions 04 Chat live with Michael Grant, author of Light: A Gone Novel! * Hey, Gaians! The author of Light: A Gone Novel, Michael Grant, is on Gaia right now for a live chat! He'll be answering your questions and hanging out for a little while, so come over and pick a professional novelist's brain for a little bit! We've set up a special thread at the link below-- think of some questions and get comfy! Come join the discussion in the live chat thread here! June 03 Check out the Maze Runner series! * Hey, book lovers! If you're looking for a thrilling read, Random House enthusiastically suggests you check out the bestselling Maze Runner series by James Dashner. The four-book series-- soon to be a huge motion picture, by the way-- is packed with dystopian sci-fi action and post-apocalyptic plot twists. Check out the official site for further info, or drop by the Facebook page to get the latest info and connect with other fans. We've also set up a poll where you can weigh in with your opinions on the series: Vote in the Poll 07 Check out June's exclusive Virtual Piggy bonus item! * Not only is Virtual Piggy a safe and convenient way to grab Gaia Cash, it can also earn you some exclusive items! Each month, we’ll be awarding a new bonus item to anyone who grabs just $5 or more in Gaia Cash with Virtual Piggy. This month, you can score the Pristine Collar. Have a look: - If you'd like to learn more, you can get all the info on our Virtual Piggy page. Remember to keep an eye out for more great Virtual Piggy exclusives in months to come! Learn More July 03 Check out July's exclusive Virtual Piggy bonus item! * Not only is Virtual Piggy a safe and convenient way to grab Gaia Cash, it can also hook you up with some exclusive items. Each month, we’ll award a new bonus item to anyone who grabs $5 or more in Gaia Cash with Virtual Piggy. July's exclusive item is the Feathered Clips. Take a look: - If you'd like to learn more, you can get all the info on our Virtual Piggy page. Remember to keep an eye out for more great exclusives in months to come! Learn More August 21 Take a Poll, Get Some Gold! * Gated is a new novel from Random House about a young woman whose perfect community may not be what it seems. As the end of the world approaches she's faced with a momentous decision. Head over to the poll to get 300 Gaia Gold, vote on what you would do and discuss with other Gaians! Take the Poll October 14 Check out these three great books from Scholastic! * Hello, Gaians! We’ve teamed up with This is Teen to give you a preview of three amazing new novels! If you’re a fan of the Hunger Games series, you’re going to love these books. Be sure to check them all out, and don’t forget to vote in the poll to earn some extra gold! Vote in the Poll 17 Check out This is Teen's new novel, Battle Magic! * Gaia has partnered with This is Teen to bring you a sneak peek at an amazing new novel by Tamora Pierce, along with a poll to vote in to earn some extra gold! Battle Magic The drums of war are beating. Mages Briar, Rosethorn, and Evvy are visiting the mystical mountain kingdom of Gyongxe when they are suddenly called away. The emperor of Yanjing has invited them to see his glorious gardens. During their brief stay, though, the mages see far more than splendid flowers. They see the emperor's massive army, his intense cruelty, and the devastating magic that keeps his power in place. It's not until they leave that they discover he's about to launch a major invasion of Gyongxe. The mountain land is home to many temples, including the First Temple of the Living Circle, which Rosethorn has vowed to defend. With time running out, the mages race to warn their Gyongxin friends of the emperor's plans. Duty, mystery, magic, and terror will drive them apart on the way. And while new friends will do their best to bring the mages together again on the field of battle, deadly enemies hide in every mountain pass, just waiting to destroy them. Be sure to visit the This is Teen website for more information on Battle Magic, and don't forget to vote in the poll! Vote in the Poll November 20 This is Teen Poll, Don't Forget to Vote! * Hello, Gaians! It's almost time, The Hunger Games: Catching Fire is in theaters this Friday, November 22nd. In the meantime, This is Teen has several great novels for you. If you have not done so already, check the latest reads, and vote in the poll to earn 300 gold! Vote Now! December 23 Check out The Paladin Prophecy Series! * Looking for an exciting new read? Then check out Mark Frost's The Paladin Prophecy series! With the second book in the series, Alliance, available now, this series is sure to keep you on your toes with its combination of action, mystery, and supernatural forces. While you wait, you can check out the ebook for the first series The Paladin Prophecy only $2.99 from 12/22 - 1/14. Alliance After exposing the sinister underground society of students known as the Knights of Charlemagne, Will West stays at the Center over the summer to explore his newly developing physical and mental abilities. Meanwhile, his roommates investigate the Knights' shadowy purpose and discover unsettling information about their own backgrounds. Will and his friends must quickly figure out what's going on and separate friend from foe as they prepare for the coming fight. Don't forget to vote in the poll to score 500 Gaia Gold! Vote in the Poll! Category:Featured Announcements